Innocence
by Devil's nest
Summary: Alphonse veut ramener Edward à la vie, c'est un fait...mais qui vatil croiser, devant la porte ?


J'ai pas encore vu de fic comme ça, j'innove et...planquez-vous :X

**Titre** : Innocence  
**Auteuse** : Meuwa :p  
**Persos** : Greed et Alphonse, principalement xD  
**Genre** : Yaoi (oscours on va me tapeeer XD)  
**Résumé** : Alphonse veut ramener Edward à la vie, c'est un fait...mais qui va-t-il croiser, devant la porte ?

* * *

Alphonse frissonna. Il allait agir comme Monsieur Greed. 

Oublier que des personnes se sont sacrifiées pour vous…et mourir.

Monsieur Greed…

La seule personne qui se soit vraiment intéressée à lui, si l'on ne comptait Edward.

La seule personne qui l'avait tout de suite vu comme il était : un enfant certes, mais adulte dans l'âme.

Greed…Il l'admirait, c'était sûr.

Un simple mot et toutes ses chimères se taisaient, prêtes à l'écouter.

Un simple mot et il pouvait vous paraître comme étant l'homme le plus sympathique du monde ou bien comme étant l'homme le plus dangereux du monde.

Et surtout, il n'avait jamais rien lâché. Sauf la vie.

Comme Alphonse. Comme en et instant.

Il ferait d'une pierre deux coups : il ramènerait son frère et mourrait, pour rejoindre Monsieur Greed.

Parce qu'il voudrait comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir.

Pourquoi avoir voulu mourir.

Il croisa ses mains au-dessus du corps inerte mais pourtant chaud de son grand frère. Il allait le ramener.

**¤$¤**

La Porte.

Il regarda ses mains.

De la chair. Les mains d'un enfant de quatorze ans.

L'apparence de son corps.

Il leva les yeux. Devant lui déambulaient des homonculus.

Lust... Oui, elle était morte. Il ne s'en étonna même pas.

Pride ? Mustang aurait donc réussit !

Et…

Greed.

Quoi de plus normal ?

La porte s'ouvrit et happa Lust.

Ça, ça devait être moins normal…vu que Greed se mit à hurler de rage.

Pride éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, Greed, tu ne peux pas encore partir ?

-Ferme-la connard.

-Reste poli…nous avons de la compagnie. »

Les deux homonculus se tournèrent vers Alphonse. Greed alla vers lui et s'agenouilla, arrivant ainsi à sa taille.

« Toi, je crois t'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

-Oui, Monsieur Greed. »

Greed sembla désemparé.

« Alphonse ? Non ! »

Alphonse hocha la tête.

« Comment t'as fait pour crever, merde ?

-Moi je demanderai plutôt, dit Pride, comment cela se fait-il qu'à peine apparut, son frère disparaisse et qu'à la place apparaisse notre petit Alphonse ? »

L'Orgueil éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit le laissant passer.

« Le salaud ! »

Greed courut vers la porte et la frappa de des griffes de carbone.

« Mais merde ! »

Il se retourna et, le dos adossé à la porte, se laissa glisser par terre.

Alphonse s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Greed ?

-Al…laisse tomber le monsieur s'il te plaît. »

Alphonse ne savait ce qui le désarçonnait le plus : qu'il l'appelle Al ou qu'il lui demande de l'appeler Greed ?

Il ne put alors expliquer pourquoi, une image s'immisça dans son esprit.

Edward. Winry. Trisha…

Alphonse tomba à genoux et se mit la tête dans les mains.

La vie commençait déjà à lui manquer.

Mais pourquoi avait-il agit comme cela ?

Qu'espérait-il ?

« Al ? »

Alphonse sécha ses larmes et leva la tête.

« Oui ?

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Parce que tu es mort ? »

Greed sourit. Pas un sourire mauvais, comme à son habitude. Un sourire compatissant.

« Un…un peu… »

Oui. Juste un peu. Mais aussi parce qu'il voulait se blottir dans les bras de l'homonculus, mais ça ne se faisait pas.

C'est pour ça qu'il eu un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les bras de Greed.

« Faut pas pleurer. De nous deux y a que moi qui ai le droit, et je ne peux pas.

-Que…que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je ne suis pas humain, Al. Je ne suis qu'un monstre…

-Non, Greed. Vous êtes humain. Comme moi quand j'étais dans…

-Dans l'armure ? Oh non, Al…C'est pas pareil… »

Ce n'était pas pareil, non.

Alphonse passa ses bras autour de Greed. Il avait besoin de serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras.

Greed aussi, apparemment.

Ils restèrent comme ça un petit moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse sente le souffle chaud de l'homoncule dans son cou, le faisant tressaillir.

Il sentit également les lèvres de ce dernier sur sa mâchoire, ses mains parcourant lentement son dos.

Il sentit également qu'il blottissait son visage dans le cou de l'homoncule.

Il était bien, là, dans les bras de Greed, au creux de son cou.

Pourtant, il sentit quelque chose l'y arracher, le tirer vers l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter.

Impossible de dire ce qui le tirait.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était bouger ses membres en vain et regarder Greed dans les yeux.

Les yeux de quelqu'un qui se résigne. Les yeux de quelqu'un qui a souvent vécu cela.

Une fois de plus, on enlevait à Greed ce dont il avait envie.

Mais ça, Alphonse ne pouvait pas le savoir…

**¤$¤**

« Alphonse ? Alphonse ? Al ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Alphonse se secoua intérieurement.

« Excuse-moi, Elysia. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Je disais que ce vieux bar, il me faisait peur et que Madame Izumi était entrée dedans.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien, moi !

-Je vais voir. Reste là, Ely. »

Alphonse s'avança dans les ruines.

« Sensei ? »

Il passa dans des couloirs qui lui évoquaient étrangement quelque chose de familier. Puis dans une pièce, où des traces de griffes étaient gravées dans le mur.

Il passa ses doigts sur les marques. Quelque chose de familier, mais en même temps inconnu. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait…Pourtant, quelque chose le persuadait qu'il savait, _avant_. Ces traces de griffes lui évoquaient vaguement quelque chose…mais quoi ?

« Alphonse ?

-Ah, Maître, vous êtes là !

-Oui…pourquoi regardes-tu ces marques, Alphonse ?

-Elles m'évoquent quelque chose…en rapport avec mon passé, sans doute. »

Un silence s'ensuivit.

« Alphonse…un jour, un homonculus t'avais enlevé et emmené ici. Il s'appelait…

-Greed. »

La mémoire revint en Alphonse d'un coup. Du début à la fin.

« Alphonse ? … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Il courut.

Aussi vite qu'il put.

Une pièce. Oui, il était déjà entré là.

Un canapé.

Il s'asseyait toujours dessus.

Alphonse tomba à genoux.

Si seulement Ed n'avait pas été aussi têtu…

* * *

Euuuuh...  
ça fait peur...  
désolée, Al, mais...t'as été ma victime cette fois-ci, Kimy était en grève ! XD  
...  
mon dieu, je ne crois pas pouvoir recommencer ! XD 


End file.
